clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Destruction Gems
The are special, powerful and extremely shiny gems, different from the CyberGemz and Elemental Amulets. The keeper of these luxurious and expensive jewlerry is Tails6000. If you compare this to the CyberGemz, the ratio of the power of the CyberGemz and the ratio of the power of these gems is 5:2, whereas for the Elemental Amulets, 6:1. Altogether, the power of the CyberGemz to the power of the Elemental Amulets to the power of these gems aer 5:12:2. That means that these gems are not so powerful. Description Whenever somebody collects all seven, it can get a super form by collecting 50 coins (50 rings as Tails calls it) and jump in the air. while one of them can power a machine or weapon. Tails is the current owner of these gems. Another keeper who helps him is Wings because he is great friends he shares protection with him. Hyper and Negative N.R.G. The Destruction Gems have two sides of N.R.G. (Or Negative, Response, Glow) which is calculated by the glow and the how colorful the gem is. Hyper N.R.G Hyper Energy is a shiny glass like, fine, sand. It is in the inside of the gems, and when the gems have no Negative Energy, it will just be shiny and sparkle. The Hyper N.R.G. burns easily like wood and needs to be recharged with coins, but is said to give more invulnerability from attacks. Only those who are classified as "Heroes" or "Neutral" can absorb this N.R.G. . Negative N.R.G. Negative Energy is a tar like substance when left outside of the Destruction Gems. However, it is why the Destruction Gems glow. The Tar is very reflective and will reflect on the Hyper Energy to make the gems have color. If the gems have no Hyper Energy, the gems will turn a boring color with no sparkle/shine. Negative N.R.G. is very, very strong and thick, and burns extremely slow, and a user who took all the Negative N.R.G. from an emerald could use the N.R.G. for a 100 years before it dieing out, but does not provide much invulnerability from attack and will usually cause small blisters or swelling. Only those classified as "Villains" or "Evil" can absorb this N.R.G. . Measuring N.R.G. Measuring N.R.G. is very complex and only the most scientific minds can measure it; the hero Wings and the villain Doctor Aye-Que. It requires a small machine in which the gems are placed in, and are put inside an air compressed vault. After an hour, the emeralds will go into "Xreme Mode" where they are charged up with useless energy. The useless energy is removed and subtracted from the maximum amount of energy a gem can hold. Destruction Gem power is measured in KB, GB, and TB (Like a computer). Each N.R.G. type can store 2 TB worth of energy. The total amount is then found, and it is finally measured. There are much, much, faster ways of this but are more dangerous. One includes the N.R.G. zapper which will blast the gem into "Xtreme Mode" but has a risk of causing the gem to break into shards and be rebuilt by Fists or one of Aye-Que's machines. Trivia * There is a rumor about 7 Super Gems; collecting them, as the tale goes, means Tails can get a hyper form and Wings gets a super form. ** There is also a rumor about a Master Gem, that is seemingly ultra-powerful and can amplify and disable the ability to keep Angel Island afloat. ***Both rumors have been proven true. * Tails6000 is fond of these and uses them for good. * The gems have a tendency to scatter and hide themselves in a weird piece of land called the "Epic Zone" by Tails. It changes randomly, and various positive and negative objects are in there. Collecting all the positive objects and avoiding the negative ones (said objects always vary), or collecting rings and evading explosives, one is rewarded with a Destruction Gem. These are the primary method of gaining all seven (aside from stealing, which is illegal anyway). **Getting into the Zone varies just as much. ***A list of ways one could get in: ****Crossing a giant plate and finding a huge, floating ring and jumping into it ****Finding lamp post with 50 coins (rings, as Tails calls them), touching it, and jumping into the resulting ring of stars ****Finding a giant ring (again) and jumping into it ****Finding a key and then completeing a stage to chase the gem to the end of a place before it exits ****Finding a weird thing then bossting on it to make a portal appear and jump into it ****''add more!'' * Surprisingly, the gems themselves are semi-sentient, like Explorer's propeller hat. They're brighter than the hat, but they still take a little while to think. Still, they tend to scatter when they are about to be used for evil purposes, like what Dr. Aye-Que has in mind for attacking Tails. *Once Tails has collected all 7 but when he saw a flashing rainbow giant ring, it took him to what appears to be secret templle, and the emeralds are put into what appear to be bigger versions of the destruction Gems named "Super Gems" they have Given Tails a hyper form with does more than his super form, it has also prevented him from Drowning underwater. he only used his hper form once, it is unknown if he will use it again.... Internal Links * Tails6000 * CyberGemz Category:Items Category:Jewels